prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutsuki Kokone
is a Pretty Cure OC created by FairySina for a community event at the Fandom of Pretty Cure (wiki) discord server. Kokone represents the 13th season of the franchise Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. Kokone is a soft spoken girl who is the daughter of a human and a witch. Despite being a magical being, Kokone prefers living the "human" way. In addition of being a witch, Kokone has the power of transforming into the Pretty Cure of love, . Personality Kokone is s gentle and soft-spoken young girl, who always tries to remain positive. Kokone is very agile and loves to practice rhythm dances. Even though Kokone knows that she’s the daughter of a witch from magic world, Kokone prefers her life at No Magic World. At the moment, she dreams of joining a professional dance group and take part in real competitions one day. Kokone is a sweet girl, whose favorite type of sweets is kakigori, even though Summer is her least favorite season. However, Kokone still has another side of her: The side that loves the mythical things and creatures of the night. Due to her love for such things, Kokone’s favorite holiday is Halloween and she hopes to have a real Halloween Party with her friends one day. Appearance Kokone has hazel brown colored hair, which reaches down to her shoulders. Kokone has long side bangs, which she has usually braided back, hold by a light pink colored ribbon at the back of her head. Her eyes are pink colored. In civilian, Kokone wears a light pink colored top whose collar appears to be tied together by a deep pink colored cord. She wears a white colored, pleated and a light blue colored blazer over her top. The sleeves of the blazer are rolled up to her elbows. Kokone also wears white shoes with pink details and white socks. Relationships *'Mutsuki Aine & Mutsuki Reon:' Aine and Reon are Kokone’s parents with whom she lives at No Magic World. Aine, Kokone’s mother, is a chef who has lived in this world since she was born. Meanwhile her father, Reon, originally came from the Magic World. *'Huwarina:' Huwarina, usually called “Huwari” by Kokone, is a little fairy that accompanies Kokone on her journey as Pretty Cure. Kokone needs to be close to Huwarina in order to transform into Cure Amore. Etymology - Mutsuki is the old Japanese name for the month of January. The word is usually translated as "month of love", or "month of affection". - Kokone is a Japanese given name which may simply come from ここ which means "here". Thus Kokone possibly means "right here". However, Kokone can also be written with the kanjis 心音 and thus would mean "sound of the heart". Other possible meanings of Kokone are , and . Cure Amore - Amore is Italian and means "love". Cure Amore is Mutsuki Kokone’s Pretty Cure alter ego, who is generally represented by the power of love, even though she uses the power of the legendary Linkle Stones. Cure Amore transforms with the help of her fairy Huwarina and her Diamond Linkle Stone. In addition to her normal form, Amore has three more forms with which she can use different attacks. Cure Amore uses her in order to attack. Kokone's transformation speech is "Magical・Lovely・Lalu Jewelryle!". Attacks *'Diamante Lumière:' The first attack Cure Amore ever used after her powers were awakened. She may only use it with her Heartlet Baton and the Linkle Stone Diamond. *'Ruby Dynamite:' Cure Amore’s attack in her Ruby Style. *'Sapphire Brilliance:' Cure Amore’s attack in her Sapphire Style. *'Topaz Ascendere:' Cure Amore’s attack in her Topaz Style. Trivia *Kokone's birthday falls on February 11th and her star sign is Aquarius. References Category:Pink Cures Category:White Cures